


Gamzee and Nepeta's Very Merry Christmas

by Zivlok



Category: Homestuck, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivlok/pseuds/Zivlok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Nepeta have sex on Christmas while the Onceler watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee and Nepeta's Very Merry Christmas

The Onceler gazed through the window as snow drifted onto his long, masculine eyelashes, as he watched the awe-inspiring display of love before him.  Gamzee Makara and Nepeta Leijon were making the beast with two backs.  Once they had finished playing with legos, they decided to have sex, because they were so in love AND YOU SHOULD ONLY HAVE SEX IF YOU ARE IN LOVE AND TROLL-MARRIED THAT IS WHY MISS BERNSTEIN SAID AND I TRUST HER IMPLICITLY BECAUSE SHE IS AN ADULT.

And you're just A DOLT. Lol!!!

Anyway, Gamzee took his bulge and stuck it in Nepeta's electrical outlet at the base of her spine.  It was an electrifying sensation for the both of them, but mostly for Gamzee.  Fortunately, his strife specibus is jokerkind, allowing him to weild multiple bulges at the same time.  Suddenly all of the bulges burst from Gamzee's side, and wrapped up the mewling Nepeta.  One of the tentacles loving fit a collar upon her, and Nepeta meowed both happily AND saucily.  Also, they were making pasta so that's why there was sauce.  Nepeta was happy because YAY GAMZEE DICK.  It's her favorite kind of Dick besides Dick Tracy she just loves that mewvie.

And then they had sex with lots of things going in and out of other things, SOMETIMES IN REVERSE!

The Onceler applauded politely.


End file.
